


Fatherhood

by eyydude



Series: Dragon Age Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grey Wardens, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Duncan, Trans Male Character, Vigil's Keep (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude
Summary: Elyon Andras has left everything he loved behind only to protect it. He finds himself in the role of a leader, gathering his own family of misfits and trying to do his best while being reminded about what he lost.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Trans Character, Orlesian Warden/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dragon Age Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757893





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in the dragon age fandom, at least the first one I post
> 
> Elyon is a precious character to me even though I never give him a break from pain and suffering.
> 
> Hope this is enjoyable for someone!

1.

Elyon feels exhausted, not even the most strenuous spells and rituals have drained him to such an extent. 

But neither did they bring him so much happiness.

Here he is, Elyon Lavellan, future Keeper of the Lavellan clan, holding a tiny infant in his arms. 

Remanan…

He and Laren have been thinking about names for months and yet nothing seemed to fit right. It was their first child, after all, most likely last as well, and he needed a proper name. Elyon feels silly now as he takes one look at the newborn and immediately speaks the name out loud, it felt right.

Little Remi.

Little Remi with his skin as white as Halla fur and eyes bright red, the healers had quite the scare as they saw him first, though he might be sick, or cursed. After all, who knows what sort of misfortune has been thrown their way by the ‘damned shems’. 

Elyon looks at this small creature, so silent and fragile, slowly reaching up to grab at his dishevelled, red hair and all he can think is one word.

Perfection.

Laren rushes inside the tent, looking as rumpled as Elyon himself feels. He notices Remi, cradled in a cloth and pulling on Elyon’s hair and he almost falls to his knees in his hurry to reach his son and husband.

Elyon lets himself be pulled closer, he smiles and weeps.

2.

Maybe he should have expected this, but then again... 

How do you expect this?

Here he stands, more than a dozen humans dead, all frozen statues in front of him. They decorate the field and Elyon waits and bleeds.

He saw one of them run away.

He knows the man witnessed him using Blood Magic.

Elyon could have stopped him, he thinks.

He’s tired.

He should go home and say goodbye.

3.

The Orlesian soldiers arrive soon after.

Maybe the others will tell Remi that his father was dragged away kicking and screaming. Tell him that he fought to stay with his family and clan.

Elyon left willingly, silently and never looked back.

He hopes…

...and then he stops.

4.

The life of a Grey Warden is easy for him. A simple routine, simple duties, simple life with too many other things to do instead of remembering.

Everyone here has left something behind. They all understand each other, but they do so silently.

No one wants to pry and they each mourn a different death.

Some, like Elyon, mourn their own death.

5.

The Blight comes and goes and Elyon fights to exhaustion and beyond. 

They make him Warden-Commander and send him to Vigil’s Keep to help the Order.

He meets Anders first, so full of life, so stubborn and proud, but reckless and too outspoken for his own good. Elyon wants to teach him all he knows, but every time he looks at him he feels like he’s seeing a ghost. Maybe it’s his younger self’s, maybe it’s Remanan’s, an echo of the son he’ll never have or see again, a punishment from the Gods maybe. The boy is talented, strong, loyal and Elyon watches and swears to keep him safe.

When all hell breaks loose, the Mother and The Architect both decide to start their own little war, Elyon leaves Anders at the Keep. He can’t drag this boy to his death for no reason, a part of him hopes Anders will run away.

He doesn’t.

Elyon kills The Mother, let’s The Architect go free and returns to the almost destroyed Keep to find Anders celebrating with everyone else.

He wonders if the boy finally found a home.

6.

Oghren is brash and loud and for the most part, Elyon just listens and answers.

He’s soon to be a father and Elyon worries.

He already left his own child and created who knows how many orphans one way or another.

He won’t allow this unborn child to grow without a father.

When the battle comes, Elyon leaves Oghren at the Keep.

7.

Nathaniel...oh Nathaniel.

A son paying for the sins of the father.

Elyon feels so much dread just imagining his son in a cell awaiting execution because he decided to avenge his father. He orders Nathaniel’s release immediately and not even a day later the man returns to pledge his loyalty to him. All he asks in return?

A chance to learn more about his family.

He hopes Remanan doesn’t do the same.

He talks to Nathanial more than with the rest, something brings them closer, but he’s not sure what.

When the battle comes he takes Nathaniel with him, gives him a chance to redeem his family.

8\. 

Velanna brings him back memories of the clan, of home.

She’s willing to fight tooth and nail to protect her family and Elyon feels as if he’s looking into a mirror.

He understands her anger in some ways. He knows he could be just as furious for his situation, but he chose differently.

He wants to help her so he brings her books, tells her stories from his days with the clan. Shares Keeper knowledge with her and even finds a little notebook for her to write down her story.

Maybe future generations will look upon this one day and feel pity.

Pity for these two runaways that lost everything to protect their everything.

He feels something akin to jealously when he hears how people left with her, how her sister joined, but then again. Laren would have done the same if he could.

Elyon didn’t want to let him.

When time comes Elyon takes Velanna with him.

Two lonely elves, walking the path.

One of them has someone waiting at the other end.

Elyon only has people left behind.

9.

Justice is struggling as much if not more than Elyon.

They’re trying to understand how the world outside the Fade works.

In a way it’s like educating a child, in others is like trying to explain colours to the blind.

Elyon tries and he feels like an imposter every time Justice calls him honourable.

He’s not.

He knows he’s not.

He’s a coward.

He leaves Justice at the Keep, he wants to let them be near humans. Let them understand and protect them.

When he returns Justice is nowhere to be found and Elyon worries.

10\. 

Sigrun doesn’t say a lot, but she is curious.

Elyon can’t help himself around her. He keeps handing her gifts, little trinkets and toys that a child would coo and ahh over.

Sigrun does just that. She marvels over soap on a rope or a snowglobe and Elyon can’t help but think about Remi.

He was curious too, always grabbing things, Elyon’s staff, Laren’s products, everything in sight he’d grab and never let go until someone explain his new toys.

So stubborn.

Elyon wishes he could show him Vigil’s Keep sometimes. Hold him on his knee while judging another dispute between the nobles. He thinks Remi would have liked that.

11.

He’s in court listening to another noble rambling on when he hears someone mutter the name.

Remanan Lavellan.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we go!
> 
> Yes, yes, little Remi is my Inquisitor and who knows maybe one day I'll write about him and Dorian too, heh.
> 
> Any comments are appreciated, especially key smashes and random emote ;)


End file.
